Sickness
by QueenAlicorn
Summary: At the end of the episode “Is There an Ed in the House”, Edd catches Sarah’s cold. Jimmy rushes Double D home to help him get better. But as it turns out, Jimmy gets a little unexpected help from Edd’s neighbor.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd 'n' Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 1,

"What's with you?" Eddy asked Edd who had just sneezed on him.

"Ooh, I knew it. Curse you, common cold microorganisms! It's all part of the big plan, don't you see? They wait and strike when you're the most vulnerable." Edd managed to say before another sneeze escaped.

"Jeepers! You sound sick, Double D. You shouldn't be outside. You need some T.L.C." Jimmy said when he heard Double D sneezing. And suddenly the tiny individual started to take them both to Edd's house.

"Don't just stand there, do something! Eddy!" Edd shouted at his friend, who obviously couldn't care less about his health.

"Now, Edd you shouldn't be yelling in your condition. You need to save your strength. After all, the worst comes before the dawn." Jimmy said and Edd felt reluctant to have such a young person take care of him; but on the same token, refusing his help might be rude. So Edd sighed and followed the high-voiced child.

The almost funny thing about this, is that Kevin was tuning up his bike in his driveway when the pair had past him. Living right beside Edd, he almost always knew when his neighbor was coming or going. But seeing Jimmy confused Kevin. He silently watched as Jimmy lead Edd to his house and Edd stumbled to get his keys out of his pocket.

"The dork almost looks drunk." Kevin mumbled out loud and stood up as Jimmy and Edd entered the house. Kevin would normally be worried that this was part of some scam. But if it was just Edd, he could normally trust that everything was legit. Kevin ran over and looked in the window.

"Ah-Choo!" Edd sneezed loudly, and Jimmy gasped.

"Goodness, let me grab you a tissue." Jimmy said and Edd pointed weakly at where the box should be. Jimmy ran by the window and grabbed the box. Turning back around he was surprised to see Kevin and he glanced at Edd. Not wanting to abandon Edd, Jimmy held up a finger to Kevin, so that Kevin knew he would be back in a moment. Kevin then walked to the front door, as Jimmy walked Edd up the stairs.

"You know, Jimmy. I am thankful that you are being so kind, but now that I'm home, surely-"

"Hush, save your strength." Jimmy said and Edd groaned softly. But then a thought occurred to him. He almost never gets this much attention from his own family. Maybe it would be nice to receive the care and compassion of another.

Edd didn't feel strong enough to change into his pajamas, so when they got to his room, he just crawled into bed.

"Good, now you just relax. I'll go into the kitchen and see what can turn this sickness around." Jimmy said as he exited the room. Edd wasn't sure why this all felt so foreign to him, but he was also too tired to care.

Jimmy went down the steps, and over to the front door. He swung it open and saw Kevin leaning against the wall.

"Hello Kevin. Is there something that I can help you with?" Jimmy asked and Kevin raised an eyebrow at him.

"What's going on with the dork?" Kevin asked bluntly and Jimmy glanced behind him.

"Double D caught Sarah's cold. So I am going to nurse him back to health." Jimmy said and Kevin blinked.

"You're so much younger then he is, though." Kevin retorted and Jimmy crossed his arms.

"Caregivers come in all sorts of ages." Jimmy said and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"It could just be Nazz's voice in my head, but maybe I should come in and help you." Kevin said and Jimmy smiled.

"Oh, goodie. I bet this will be way more fun then taking care of Sarah with Ed." Jimmy said, grabbing Kevin's wrist and then pulling him into the house.

"Whoa. What's with all of the sticky notes?" Kevin said and Jimmy looked around.

"I don't know, they were already here. Now let's go into the kitchen. Food helps chase the germs away." Jimmy said and Kevin could barely pay attention. These sticky notes were making him feel a bit claustrophobic.

"There are sticky notes in here too." Jimmy said and Kevin found himself entering the kitchen.

"Well, we don't need to know why they are here, I guess." Kevin said and Jimmy was already shoulder-deep in the pantry.

"I mean, look at this one. 'Dear Eddward, please remember to eat a nutritious lunch'? Come on, it's Double D, does that even need to be written down?" Kevin said looking at a note on the wall.

"I can't hear you that well Kevin." Jimmy said and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"It's nothing." Kevin said and Jimmy emerged with a can of split pea soup.

"This should work nicely." Jimmy said and Kevin reached in a drawer and pulled out a can opener.

"Hand it here." Kevin said, now bored.

Only a few minutes later, Jimmy and Kevin had filled up a tray with soft food for the ill Double D. Kevin carried the tray and Jimmy knocked on the door.

"I'm back, sickie." Jimmy said and the two heard coughing. Jimmy opened the door since Kevin couldn't and he saw that Edd had rolled on his side, facing away from them. Jimmy skipped in and over to Double D, while Kevin set down the tray on the desk.

"Oh, you look much worse, Edd. Is there something I can do to make you more comfortable?" Jimmy said and Kevin was surprised at how focused Jimmy was.

"Well, it's almost 3:00, I like to open the window at this time." Edd said and Jimmy giggled as he opened the window.

"Anything else?" Jimmy asked and Edd shook his head.

"Honestly Jimmy, I really don't require this treatment. I'm fine." Edd said and Jimmy waved him off.

"Nonsense, I will stay for as long as your parents are gone." Jimmy said and Kevin sensed something off about Double D.

"Then you may be here for a long time Jimmy." Edd said and Jimmy glanced at Kevin, but Edd must not have seen this.

"What do you mean?" Jimmy said and Edd shrugged.

"Traditionally, I have my house to myself. My parents are not here often. In fact I think both of them are working a night shift tonight." Edd said and Kevin was concerned at the amount of sadness in Edd's voice.

"Well, that shouldn't be. Surely they will rush home when they hear that you are sick. I'll go call them now." Jimmy said and then the young boy ran out of the room. Kevin wasn't sure of what to do. On one hand, he could give Edd his food, but on the other, it could be better if Jimmy did it instead. After all, Kevin scared Edd all the time, so maybe the little tike should do it. Kevin started to leave the room when he heard Edd speak.

"It's sweet that Jimmy thinks he can get a hold of my folks." Double D said and Kevin froze. So far he had done nothing to let Edd know that he was there.

"I mean, he doesn't know how difficult it is to get a hold of them. And even then it is normally just the answering machine they never listen to." Edd said and Kevin rubbed the back of his neck to think of a response.

"Well-"

"I mean why should they get an answering machine if they never listen to the message? Might as well not have the device just so others know that you did not receive it." Edd said in a weak huff. And that's when it finally hit Kevin, that Edd was talking to himself. A habit he probably developed from being alone so frequently.

"At least I'm not alone this time." Edd said softly and a tense silence followed as Edd recounted the times he needed his parents but they were elsewhere. Kevin had never felt this sorry for the dork before. He did know that the parents would often be gone, but he always thought that one of them would be at home.

"It's a bit quiet for 3:00." Edd realized and this sounded odd to Kevin.

"Normally the kids are outside playing. Or at the very least Kevin is working on his bike or playing basketball." Edd said and then he giggled softly.

"Ah, that is more soothing then I could imagine. Who knew that I could miss the sound of my neighbor dribbling a basketball. Though I have never been one for sports, I do like it when Kevin plays." Edd said and for some odd reason, this made Kevin blush.

"Speaking of Kevin, I wonder where he is. Probably spending time with Nazz, maybe at her house, doing whatever it is they do. They do get along well, I must admit." Edd said and Kevin thought about this. Why would Edd be spending all of his time wondering about him?

"I guess they would listen to music together. Maybe Kevin is trying to seduce her, like so many others. I wonder if Kevin would make her a romantic meal. I don't even know if Kevin can cook." Edd said and then he giggled again.

"It would be funny if Kevin didn't know how to cook, and accidentally burned something up in Nazz's kitchen." Edd said and Kevin started to get upset.

"I doubt that Nazz would see that this act would be more special because he didn't know how to cook." Edd said and Kevin turned his head.

"Stepping out of one's comfort zones, to do something nice for someone else, can be pretty romantic. I bet I would feel pretty lucky if Kevin did something like that for me." Edd said and Kevin looked at the tray of food. Technically Jimmy did all of the work on it. He didn't do anything except for carry the thing up the stairs.

"I can barely imagine Kevin cooking something. I bet if I taught him he would be a great student. And it would be fun too. Not like the times I cook with Ed or Eddy. With Kevin, we could actually make something good that won't get spoiled." Edd said and Kevin glanced down the hall. He really shouldn't be listening to Edd, but the dork has no idea he was listening, and he may not get another chance to hear Edd say whatever he felt like saying.

"Eh, who am I kidding? Kevin would never spend time with me. No one else in the cul-de-sac would ever spend time with me because of Eddy's ridiculous scams. The only reason you even pretend Kevin would is because..." Edd paused and Kevin's eyes widened as he was being drawn into the dork's words. And as Edd let out a deep sigh of longing, Kevin felt strange emotions.

"Maybe I should just go to sleep. Even though Jimmy is here to take care of me, the best thing I can do for myself and this blasted cold is to rest." Double D said and Kevin inches out of the room.

There was something about the way Edd sighed that made Kevin's heart quake. For just another sound, he found that it was full of hurt and the death of hope. And Kevin wondered what could cause such a sound. Kevin walked down the stairs and he looked at the notes around him. But his eyes settled on one word, and he stopped completely. He didn't see what the rest of the note said, but this one ended with 'love, mother'.

Surely after everything Kevin had done to Edd and his friends...

There was no way Edd could love him...

Could he?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 2,

"I don't believe them." Jimmy said emerging from the living room and into the dining room.

"Who?" Kevin asked. After hearing Edd speak, he decided to sit down at the table and think about how Edd acted around him.

"Double D's parents. I was on the phone forever and I couldn't get a hold of anybody. I finally got an answering and I left a message. I think I may leave another message in an hour, if they don't hurry back." Jimmy said and Kevin thought about how Edd talked about his folks.

"Well, maybe if you leave a bunch of messages, they will actually come back." Kevin said and Jimmy sighed.

"Edd needs somebody to nurture him through this. And as much as I want to help, I don't know Edd as well as I know Sarah. I know exactly how to calm her down." Jimmy said and Kevin blinked.

 _Ah, that is more soothing then I could imagine. Who knew that I could miss the sound of my neighbor dribbling a basketball. Though I have never been one for sports, I do like it when Kevin plays._

Kevin remembered Edd saying and he bit his lip.

 _Maybe playing a round of basketball would calm the dork down a bit. Though I really don't want Jimmy to know I would be playing for Edd. What can I say to get away with this?_

Kevin wondered and he looked at Jimmy and shrugged.

"Well, I don't know how to calm Edd down. But I always enjoyed basketball to calm myself down. I think Double D was falling asleep upstairs, so maybe we can play a round." Kevin said and Jimmy narrowed his eyes.

"How rude, Kevin. Abandoning Edd in his state. What do you have to say about yourself." Jimmy said, crossing his arms and Kevin's gaze dropped into a bored expression.

"I just figured that being out of the house would give Edd the silence he needs to rest. Besides, being right next door, we can still stop his dorky friends from barging in and messing with him." Kevin said logically, and Jimmy twisted his lip as he thought about it.

"Well, perhaps it wouldn't be too bad. We can still check up on Edd every couple of minutes, so that he won't be alone." Jimmy said and Kevin smiled, but mostly out of the fact that it worked.

"Ok, I'll go outside and get the ball." Kevin said as he stood up.

"Alright, then. I should probably go up and check on Edd first. Just to make sure that he has everything he needs. Jimmy said and Kevin paused watching him go up the stairs. There was a possibility that Jimmy would reveal the fact that he was there. Kevin wasn't sure why he didn't want Double D to know he was here.

Could it be that Kevin was worried about his image? Being nice to one of the dorks, even Edd, could tarnish his bad boy rap, he tend to have. Or could this be more personal. Taking care of Edd, in such a tender way, could cause their relationship to change. Not that Kevin would ever admit to caring about Edd's health. Shaking his head, to stop his mind from coming up with more theories, he stopped thinking and walked outside.

"Knock, knock, Double D?" Jimmy said, as he entered the room. He saw the food on the desk was untouched, and he walked over to Edd's side.

"Oh... hello, there... Jimmy." Edd said tiredly, and Jimmy felt Edd's head.

"My, you're burning up. You surely need your rest. I can take this food downstairs, and bring it back when you're ready for it." Jimmy offered and Edd blinked.

"Huh, what food?" Edd said, trying to be more alert.

"I made you some snack stuff and Kevin brought it up for me. Didn't he tell you he put it on your desk?" Jimmy questioned and Edd rolled over and glanced at the tray of food.

"My, word. No he... I didn't even hear him." Edd said and Jimmy looked at the tray too.

"Well, Edd. If you are hungry, I'll leave it so that you can eat it. But if you're not then I can just make you something hot to drink instead." Jimmy offered and Edd was still thrown at the fact that Kevin was in his room.

"No, no, I really shouldn't eat something." Edd said and Jimmy smiled.

"Ok, but then afterwards we can tuck you in so that you can get some much needed rest." Jimmy said and Edd sat up slowly.

"Edd, perhaps I can feed you until you're healthy again." Jimmy said and Edd looked at him.

"Jimmy, I'm not sick enough to have you, you... Ah-Choo...! Feed me." Edd said and Jimmy seemed to disagree, but didn't question it. Then in the silence, a familiar calming sound came from the outside world. Edd smiles blissfully as he recognized the noise and Jimmy stared at him.

"There he is." Edd said softly and Jimmy blinked.

"Kevin?" Jimmy asked and Edd nodded.

"He often does something outside at this time. And so the daily noise he makes is very relaxing for me. Growing children live routines after all." Edd said and Jimmy glanced out the window.

"So listening to Kevin calms you down?" Jimmy asked, as if a lifelong question was being answered.

"Well, it depends on it's content, but generally yes." Edd said, and Jimmy smiled.

"I'm glad that he's helping me out then. If he is the key to keeping you relaxed, then he be in here with you all the time." Jimmy said, skipping out of the room and Edd knew he should panic, but he was also so very weak. How could he argue when what Jimmy says is true. Edd did enjoy Kevin's company, when he wasn't upset. And logically he knew he needed to state that one caregiver was plenty. Though if Edd was honest, especially in his state of being, emotionally he did want Kevin around.

"Pass me the ball Kevin." Jimmy cried out and Double D heard Kevin chuckle. Edd felt a bit woozy, but despite himself, he found his way to his feet and over to the window. There he saw Kevin and Jimmy in Kevin's driveway. Jimmy was dribbling the basketball awkwardly and Kevin had crossed his arms as he watched the young lad. Jimmy threw the ball up into the air, and it didn't even make it close to the hoop.

The ball rolled up to Kevin's feet and he swooped it up. It was at this time that Kevin saw Edd at his window staring at them, and Kevin decided to give Edd something to watch. Kevin spun the ball on his fingers, then across his chest and on the bill of his cap. Edd chuckled as he wondered how Kevin knew the ball would stay, if he wore his hat backwards. And just when it appeared the ball was about to fall, Kevin jerked his head forward, which threw the ball up and into the hoop.

"Wow, Kevin. That was so unique." Jimmy said and Kevin looked up at Edd who was laughing again. Edd's eyes met Kevin's and he applauded for him.

All this laughing was heating up Edd's chest and face. Really hot, actually. Edd stopped clapping and fanned himself softly. He took a step to the side and suddenly became aware of how lightheaded he was. He swayed back and forth, and placed a hand on his head. Then, almost immediately, his vision blurred and his knees gave out.

"EDD!"


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 3,

Edd stirred awake when he felt a damp cloth on his face. He heard hushed tones conversing with each other, but couldn't quite make out the full sentences.

"Is... okay?"

"Don't... dork... fine."

"... sure?"

"Sure enough."

The damp cloth returned, patting Edd's neck, and at his forehead again.

"Who...?" Edd said softly, wanting to know where such gentle hands came from.

"Shh." A voice said and Edd didn't question it. His eyelids were so heavy, that even if he managed to open his eyes, he just closed them back up.

"Jimmy, why don't you try calling Edd's parents again. He's getting worse." The voice said and Edd heard tiny feet shuffling off.

"You gave us quite the scare, Mr. Genius." The voice continued to dap Edd. He rubbed the damp rag across Edd's chest, or at least what was already exposed because of his t-shirt.

"S-sorry." Edd muttered and a muted chuckle was heard.

"Eh, I can't get mad at you until you're better." Edd said and to his surprise, he was lifted slightly and he felt the wet cloth on the back of his neck. Edd shuddered with a soft moan and he clenched his hands which grabbed a small handful of his surroundings.

"Hm?" The voice noticed Edd's reaction and Edd was set down again.

"Uh, you... need to rest." The voice said and Edd's bed moved as if someone was getting off of his bed. Though he did not possess the strength to open his eyes, he reached out and grabbed what felt like a hand.

"Wait..." Edd whispered and the hand trembled in Edd's grasp.

"I-l..." Edd started and then he swallowed to clear his throat.

"I don't want to be alone." Edd said and a tense moment passed as the voice considered what to do.

"Fine, I'll stay. But you'll totally owe me one." The voice said and Edd smiled as the speaker sat back down on the bed. Edd felt like he could really relax now. Edd kept a hold of this gentle hand and pulled it close to his chest.

"Um... E-Edd...?" The voice questioned, and Edd nuzzled it softly.

"Sleepy, sleepy, sleepy." Edd robotically spike before snoring loudly. Edd slept soundly and peacefully, for a while. He kept the comforting hand close as his own personal delusion of staying safe. Guarded by the person who gentle nature would protect him from anything.

Eventually, Edd woke, feeling much more stable and alert, but still ill. He opened his eyes and saw the cover of a book titled 'Illnesses and Cures'. Edd tried to remember pulling the book off of the shelf to read, but all he could recall was that hand. Edd looked down and saw that he was still holding the soft hand close to his heart and Edd blushed a little. Normally people don't touch him, and if they do, they are either the Kanker sisters looking for love, or one of his friends trying to manipulate him.

The hand had a green sleeve, and was connected to the book. And though this did make Edd think of the song 'Green Sleeve', he didn't let the tune distract him from discovering who this person was. Edd looked up at the reader and saw a young boy, about his age.

He read the book with concentration, and occasional confusion, but he looked quite humble. He sat in a chair next to Edd's bed and he held the book with one hand as he read. And when he wanted to turn a page he set the book down on his lap, and flipped it before lifting the book back up again. Edd looked at the boy reading, and in his groggy state, he still struggled to find a name for this individual. Edd looked at the boy's hat, so familiar, and yet he couldn't truly grasp a memory with it.

And then Edd looked into the boy's eyes. Deep emeralds trying to understand what sickness has done to his neighbor.

 _Neighbor?_

Edd thought, wondering where this thought came from, but then it hit him.

"Kevin?" Edd asked and Kevin looked up from Edd's book and smiled at him.

"You're up, choice." Kevin said, closing the book.

"How did you sleep?" He asked and Edd thought Kevin wouldn't be so considerate. After all, he did tend to possess the stereotypical temper famous for red heads.

"I, uh, slept fine. Thank you." Edd said and Kevin nodded.

"Well, we still haven't gotten you fed yet, and you're soup should still be warm. You ready to eat?" Kevin asked and Edd glanced over at his desk, to see the food still there.

"Um, seems like a good thing to do next." Edd said and Kevin stood up.

"If you let go of me, I'll grab it for you." Kevin said and Edd blushed again before letting go.

"Alright, Jimmy made this for you earlier. Looks like soup, some crackers, a peanut butter sandwich with the crust cut off, and two cans of ginger ale." Kevin listed off as Edd sat up.

"Well, Jimmy certainly has created a spread. I couldn't possibly eat all of this, even if I wasn't sick." Edd said and Kevin shrugged.

"He said something about keeping your strength up, so I just let him do whatever." Kevin said and Edd took a spoonful of the soup and taste-tested it.

"My, not too hot. Perfect for my condition." Edd looked at Kevin when he tried not to chuckle.

"Well, as I was saying, Kevin. I couldn't possibly eat all of this on my own. Perhaps you would enjoy having the sandwich and one of the sodas." Edd offered and Kevin blinked. He glanced at the door, and then rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um, I didn't have lunch yet, and I suppose as long as Jimmy doesn't see, then I won't have to hear him complain." Kevin said, sitting back down in the chair, and taking a slice of sandwich.

"You hate hearing Jimmy complain?" Edd asked, thinking it funny that someone so tough would be worried about the thoughts of a 'weakling' like Jimmy.

"I hate the sound of his voice on a traditional basis, but when the dude complains, the tone of his voice increases by like, three octaves." Kevin said and Edd blinked. Sometimes Kevin did say something above the level of intelligence of the common Cul-de-sac resident, but it still threw Ed off.

"Well, I can certainly understand your opinion on the subject." Edd said not wanting to admit that Kevin was right about something so crude.

"Heh, you agree with me. I can tell." Kevin said and Edd sipped his soup.

"Oh, hush you. I would never insult Jimmy by stating such a thing." Edd said and Kevin chuckled.

"All that tells me is that you agree with me, but would never say it out loud." Kevin said and Edd scoffed.

"You're so crude." Edd said and Kevin stared at him slyly.

"Oh, Mr. Honesty. Tell me that you enjoy listening to the sound of Jimmy's voice." Kevin challenged and Edd blinked.

"I enjoy listening to the opinions of all my neighbors. Opinions and ideas should be explored with the utmost respect." Edd said, crossing his arms.

"Do you like the sound of Jimmy's voice?" Kevin asked again, knowing that didn't answer his question.

"O-oh, well, one must respect how one sounds. Given the fact that most can not help but live with what we were born with." Edd said and Kevin smiled.

"You're smart, Edd. But we both know that you're avoiding the question. You know how I sound, you know how your friends sound, and you know how Jimmy sounds. Do you like the sound of Jimmy's voice?" Kevin asked again, and Edd leaned into his pillows, stirring his soup with his spoon.

"I do like your voice." Edd admitted and Kevin blinked, not expecting this answer.

"Huh?" Kevin said and Edd glanced at him.

"Well, yes. I do like your voice. It's true that Jimmy is far from puberty, and his voice dropping. Sarah, and Eddy tend to be too loud for my cup of tea. Ed's voice is ok most of the time, but his speech makes him difficult to listen to. So, when I see you and hear you speak, I do tend to enjoy it. Your voice tends to be deeper, even when screaming. Which also means that you aren't yelling as loudly, for the most part. And your speech is better then a few others." Edd explained and Kevin stared at the intelligent boy.

"Whoa, uh, thanks." Kevin said unsure of what to say.

"Sorry, I am probably speaking too much." Edd said, appearing to be a tad embarrassed.

"Oh, no. It's not that. I-I like your voice too." Kevin said and Edd rolled his eyes.

"Please, Kevin, you don't have to resort yourself to bland attempts of flattery." Edd said and Kevin took a bite of the sandwich. So they were silent for about two minutes before Kevin decided to break it.

"Ok, maybe I don't think about your voice, but I do really... respect your mind." Kevin said and Edd looked at him.

"I... think I believe you." Edd said and he smiled at Kevin's blush.

"W-Well you should. You may be crazy enough to follow through on Eddy's schemes, but the way you create... everything is amazing." Kevin said and Edd chuckled.

"Why thank you Kevin." Edd said and Kevin took the second slice of sandwich.

"Eh, don't get use to it, dork. I'm only being nice to you because you're sick, and it's pathetic to push a kid when their down." Kevin said.

"Well, if that's the case, then I will try to enjoy this hospitality of yours, Kevin." Edd said and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Kevin retorted and Edd was almost done with his soup.

"Say, where is Jimmy. Didn't you say that he made this?" Edd asked and Kevin sighed.

"Well, earlier he did leave to call your folks, but then when he didn't get a hold of them, he said something about getting Sarah to call them... I think... I was reading and not paying attention." Kevin said and Edd rose an eyebrow at him.

"While I detest ignoring others, I must say that I was surprised at your choice of reading material." Edd said and Kevin nodded.

"Well, people don't always make sense, but what happens to your body isn't changed by an opinion or someone else. It's completely unbiased. I like that about health, but it's also a reason why I like working on my bike." Kevin said and Edd smiled.

"I actually agree with you, Kevin." Edd said and Kevin scanned his face for any sign he was kidding. There wasn't.

"I would think that you could understand people better then most. Remember when Eddy stole that thing from your psychology book and hypnotized everyone?" Kevin asked and Edd nodded.

"Of course, I still have my notes saved from that event. I found that whole situation led me to understand our friends a bit better. In fact I keep most of my findings saved in my-yyy, ACHOO...! file cabinet..." Edd said, though his sneeze took a lot out of him, he lifted a can of soda, and attempted to open it. After a few seconds, Edd felt a soft hand rest on his, and the pleasurable warmth caused Edd to stop.

"You can barely open this when you're feeling good, Edd." Kevin said, and he dragged his finger across the top of the can and he easily opened the bubbly substance.

"There, at least now you can drink it." Kevin said, trying to sound annoyed, but a small part of him enjoyed feeling needed.

"Thank you Kevin. I do need to keep my fluids up." Edd said, drinking some of the soda. Kevin reached over and beside Edd's bed, Kevin set a bowl of cool water and a rag inside it. He rung the rag as best he could and then he wiped the top of Edd's head with it.

"I think you're temperature has gone down a bit, but you're still sick." Kevin said and Edd smiled.

"Sarah felt better in a few hours. Though I suspect that my illness will stay until the morning. I believe living with Ed has given Sarah a stronger immune system, then I could ever hope to have." Edd said and Kevin shrugged.

"He is a walking Petri dish of grossness." Kevin said, as his way of telling Edd he agreed.

"Exactly, Kevin. You know, I'm sure that you would rather spend your time hanging out with your true friends, or perfecting a hobby of yours. So, since I am a bit better then before, I'm sure that if you wish to leave, then you could go without feeling guilty." Edd said and Kevin blinked at him.

Sure, he would rather ride his bike, and spend time with Nazz, maybe even get that kiss he wants from her. But when Edd was by himself, there is this strange sense of calm, and relaxation Kevin didn't mind. And yeah, Edd was a dork in the nerdiest sense, but in his own way, it's funny and at times attractive. And with Jimmy gone now, Edd only had Kevin to take care of him. Edd needed Kevin, even if Edd would never admit it, he did.

"Nah, are you kidding? Rolf is busy getting his plants ready for harvest, Nazz is doing some spa day, not to mention Johnny is just annoying." Kevin said and Edd didn't stare directly at him, in fear of scaring him away.

"Though what of your parents? Surely they would be worried if they do not see you soon." Edd said, and Kevin nodded.

"My dad wouldn't care, and mom would be glad that I was helping someone out. Plus, I'm right next door, if anything happened or went wrong, they could spring into action." Kevin said, as if it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh, are you just going to spend the night then?" Edd said, thinking this would make Kevin feel nervous. After all, a sudden sleepover without parental approval could strike fear into the hearts of many.

"Why not, dork? I can sleep on that couch of yours downstairs. Seems like you don't want me around." Kevin said and Edd paused.

"I don't enjoy forcing people with the use of pity." Edd said and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Edd..." Kevin paused to ran the damp rag across the back of Edd's neck, which made Edd shiver with pleasure again.

"I'm gonna stay, okay. So stop feeling guilty, or whatever this is, and just relax. Your sick, and I'm going to make you feel better." Kevin said, and Edd bit his lip listening to the deep way Kevin whispered that. Edd was confused at these more intense emotions he was feeling. Normally being around Kevin did make Edd a bit happier, but this was more of a warm happy. A warmth that made his legs shake, and the direction of his blood flow changed slightly.

"T-then, I-I welcome you Kevin." Edd said, sweating, but not from fever.


	4. Chapter4

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy or it's characters.

Chapter 4,

"Oh Kevin. Oh Double D." Jimmy cried as he entered Edd's room.

"What is it Jimmy?" Edd asked.

"Sarah called. She thinks that her fever is returning and she needs me to protect her from that oaf of an older brother." Jimmy said and Edd rose an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, don't pretend he isn't Double D." But I need to go, my Sarah needs me." Jimmy declared before running out of the house.

"Man that chick has got a hold on him." Kevin said and Edd looked at him.

"It is nice to support your friends, and help them when they are in need." Edd said and Kevin rolled his eyes.

"I get it Edd. It's nice to be nice to people." Kevin said and Edd smiled.

"Yes, exactly. Who told you that?" Edd asked and Kevin shruggedz

"I don't actually remember, but I think it sounds like something you would say." Kevin said, and though he was unsure of the origin, it did surprise Edd that Kevin would quote Edd.

"I guess that means that you were truly listening to me." Edd said and Kevin scoffed with a smile.

"Yeah, right, dorko. So with Jimmy gone, what do you want to do?" Kevin asked and Edd hesitated, on one hand, he understood the fact that he needed to stay in bed and rest so that he could get better. But then again, who knows how long it would take before he did get better. And once Edd was well again, Kevin would go back to being the stereotypical jock who bullied him and his friends. Edd didn't want to miss out on all this kindness that Kevin was displaying.

"Well, because of my current state, we probably should avoid excessive exercise." Edd said and Kevin smiled.

"I guessed that dork." Kevin said and Edd blushed.

"I'm sorry." Edd said and Kevin shrugged.

"Don't get mushy dork. Do you got any board games? We could play one of those, or maybe we could put on a movie?" Kevin suggested and Edd thought about that.

"Well, I do have checkers downstairs." Edd recalled and Kevin nodded.

"Do you want me to bring it up? Or do you want to try and walk downstairs?" Kevin asked. Edd wasn't sure if he was well enough to make it down the steps, but he would feel more comfortable spending time with Kevin downstairs.

"I think I would like to try going downstairs. Just to get my blood moving a bit." Edd said and Kevin nodded.

"Do you need my help?" Kevin asked when he saw Edd stand up on his weak legs.

"I might, truth be told." Edd said and Kevin nodded and he went ahead and stood beside Edd and gave him a welcoming smile.

"I know you're not big on tough, but it might be safer if I keep a hold of you. While you walk down. If you lose your balance I could catch you, or if you lose your balance, I could catch you. Or if you get a bit dizzy I could be your rock to lean on." Kevin suggested, and Edd blushed.

"O-oh, A-are you sure?" Edd said, feeling a tingle of heat that had nothing to do with his illness.

"Yeah, you know I could easily throw you over my shoulder. I swear you're as light as a feather." Kevin said and he took Edd's left arm and placed it on his shoulders.

"But I think I'll give you the chance to walk on your own." Kevin said and he took his arm and wrapped it around Edd's waist.

"O-ok." Edd said. The genius found Kevin's touch to be warm and intoxicating. The two walked out of Edd's room and stopped when they got to the stairs.

"Alright, now I don't want to rush you, so let's take this slow; and if you need to stop to rest, then just tell me." Kevin said and Edd took a deep breath. He was having trouble understanding how he was feeling around Kevin. It almost felt like he was talking to Nazz, but she was a pretty girl with an amazing personality. But Kevin wasn't Nazz. Far from it, he was normally... well, mean. And he is still a boy. And yet...

"Proceed, Kevin." Edd managed to say without stuttering. They walked down to the steps slowly and Edd was feeling so safe and protected. And he was starting to feel excited and lightheaded in Kevin's grasp.

"O-ok. I need a minute." Edd said when they were about halfway down the steps. Kevin stopped and looked at him.

"Take a deep breath. It will help you calm down." Kevin informed him and Edd obeyed.

"Hey, maybe it would help to talk?" Kevin suggested though he didn't really know what to talk about.

"Ok, well, when did you start playing football?" Edd asked and Kevin blinked.

"Oh, man, I've been playing football ever since I was little. Dad would sit me down and we would watch the game and he would tell me how the game worked." Kevin said and Edd nodded.

"So you enjoyed football because it's something you and your father do together." Edd said and Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, it's just... well, something I've always done." Kevin said, never really giving it much thought until now.

"Well that's nice." Edd said and Kevin blinked.

"Ok, uh, do you think you're ready to continue?" Kevin asked and Edd went ahead and nodded.

"I think so." Edd said and Kevin started walking again.

"So what about you?" Kevin asked, wanting to keep the conversation going.

"Pardon me?" Edd asked.

"Do you watch football with your dad?" Kevin asked and Edd paused.

"Sometimes. Normally just the Super Bowl though." Edd admitted and Kevin nodded.

"Ok, so if you don't always watch football, then how do you bond with your dad?" Kevin asked and Edd shrugged.

"Well on most days my folks are too busy or tired to spend time with." Edd said sadly be Kevin's face fell.

"Though there are some days they allow me to go to work with them. I must remain quiet so they and their associates can work, but I bring a book or two so that's fine. And at least I get to spend time with them." Edd said with a fake grin on his face. For some reason listening to Edd talk about his parents kinda broke Kevin's heart.

"I guess." Kevin finally answered and they reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You know Kevin, I'm starting to think that maybe we aren't as happy at home as we should be." Edd took the risk to say, and Kevin stared at him. Edd didn't know what Kevin was feeling or what he was about to do.

"Maybe you're right." Kevin said and Edd almost gasped. He thought Kevin would push him into the floor before ever admitting that Edd was right about this.

"Do you want to sit on the couch and talk about it?" Edd asked and Kevin shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe. Do you?" Kevin asked and Edd shrugged weakly.

"Perhaps, I'm not sure." Edd said and Kevin kinda smiled at how similar their answers were.

"Come on, let's just get you on the couch. I can get us both a glass of water and play a game of checkers or two." Kevin said and Edd suddenly got the urge to rest his head against Kevin, but he resisted.

"That sounds very nice." Edd said, secretly hoping that he is more sick then he originally thought.


End file.
